


Bad Things

by Bolontiku



Category: Theo James - Fandom, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: watching your boyfriend on set for the first time, you let him know just what you want.





	Bad Things

You had been dating Theo for over a little four months, so when he insisted you come see him on set you were absolutely ecstatic.

He had been filming for several days now, and when he called to ask you to to come you had readily agreed. Packing that night he sent a car in the morning and you were on set, a PA maneuvering you through the maze that it was.

The young man gave you a seat behind the director and several others but made sure you still had a clear view. It took you a moment but your eyes soon picked Theo out, his tall frame demanding attention, even among the fake tall werewolves.

Broad chest, thick arms, long muscled legs. You shivered at the thought of his naked form above you, God you had missed him!

You watched as the director gave him a few last minute pointers, Theo nodding ever so slightly before readying himself. “ACTION!” the director yelled, you watched as Theo reached back before you saw it, the long silver whip arched up over his well muscled frame and cracked as it shipped in the air flying forwards.

CRRRRAAAAAAACKKKK! It resonated through the air, stopping just short of a werewolf. You pressed your legs together as heat pooled low in your belly. You watched in awe as Theo pulled his arm back again, muscles flexing with exertion, before whipping it back over his head and sending out another loud crack.

You bit back a whimper, “Jesus,” your breathed out hoping no one heard your slip.

“CUT!” The director cried, “good job Theo! Lets takes a break, come back in four hours!” Whatever elves he had to say was drowned out as you watched Theo laugh with his co-actors before turning to spot you.

You slid off the real chair and moved forwards willing yourself to not run. His thick arms wrapped around you before he dipped down to meet your lips with his.

“I missed you Baby!"he uttered as he pulled away,the low timbre of his voice letting you know just how much he meant that.

You shivered, "doubt suppose there’s an extra of those lying around you could borrow?”

Theo looked where your gaze rested and he barked out a laugh, “baby that is metal…” He bit his bottom lip for a moment, leaning down to whisper in your ear, “be a good girl and wait for me in my trailer.” He waved over the young man that had been showing you around telling him to take you to his trailer.

Entering his trailer You poked around till you got bored and found his room, a small comfortable bed in the back. You waited as patiently a possible laughing down and drifting off to sleep.

It was an hour before the door opened and Theo shut and locked the door behind him. You moved to get up rubbing your eyes when he held opp a hand, “nah uh, strip,” he ordered walking over a small box in his other hand.

You were immediately awake and pulling off your clothes. He sucked in his breath as he took in your matching pink lace bra and panties. Catching you up in his arms, he kissed you passionately, tongue gliding over your bottom lip to taste you. You whimpered against him, clutching the material of his tee in your hands.

Theo pulled your hands behind you before reaching into the box. You met his eyes as he locked your hands behind your back, the leather biting into your wrists.

“Remember if it’s too much, just say the word,” you nodded immediately his pupils blowing as you knelt in front of him, “fuck baby your so beautiful for me,” he bent down closing his lips over a lace covered nipple, sucking and nibbling while pinching and squeezing the other till they were both taught hard nubs, you arched into him reveling in the shivers that were running through you.

His free hand ran down your back to squeeze your ass in one hand before he pulled away and spanked you hard. You whimpered closing your eyes as the pain sent a shiver up your spine.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off, his cock springing up, “suck,” he demanded urging you down and you did. Wrapping your lips around his large cock, licking around the head before he urged you on pressing lightly on the back of your head. Fists digging in as you sucked all of him in. “FUCK BABY! GONNA TREAT YOU SO GOOD!” His hips snapped into your mouth as he held you in place thrusting in, mindful that he didn't gag you.

Theo pulled away, “face down, show me your pretty ass baby,” you hurried to turn and do as he bid. Your cheek posed into the mattress, ass up in the air. His large hands smoothed over your ass as he again reached for the box.

You watched over your shoulder as he pulled out a black leather whip, several strips hanging from the small handle. Your breathing hitched.

“I will give you ten, you count them. I will increase the intensity of the hits till we finish, you don’t count you get another till you say the number. Don’t forget the safe word. Now, let’s start.”

You took in a breath, surprised by the swat on your ass, “one.” It wasn’t hard, just unexpected. Another light hit, “two,” you counted impatiently and moved closer to him. Theo chuckled low understanding your silent request. You hissed as the third hit caused a sting, “three,” you swallowed. The fourth one caused you to yelp, “four!”

Theo ran his hands over your reddening flesh, soothing the sting, “shhhh, dont want everyone outside to hear now do you?” You pressed into his hand a low whine escaping you. “So good for me baby,” he praised you making you blush.

You squirmed as the whip came down on your flesh once more, this time across the back of your thighs, “f-five!” You whimpered.

“Good girl, gonna change it up now,” you nodded breathing heavily now, the pain sending pleasure through out you. “Such a good girl…So wet, fuck baby,” He murmured blowing over your ass You moaned at the station. “Ready?”

You nodded licking your lips, you jolted as the whip came down along your pussy the tips of it hitting your clit. You buried your face in the mattress to stifle your cry.

Theo watched you squirm before bringing it back down over your pussy again. He held you in place gripping the cuffs to keep you from wriggling away. “Tsk, tsk baby,” he chided before nudging your knees apart with his own. You let out a sigh as he blew air on your beaten pussy, you knew your panties were ruined from how soaked you were your juices running down the inside of your thighs.

You jerked back as he pulled them aside and his tongue slid up your folds in one broad swipe. “THEO!” You cried bucking your hips back as he pulled away. “PLEASE THEO? PLEASE?!” You gasped.

“You forgot to count…” He scolded pushing in one thick finger all the way to the knuckle. You gasped unable to breath as he pumped in and out of you. You squirmed as he returned his tongue sucking and licking along adding a second and third finger, you moaned incoherently as he crooked a finger deep inside hitting your g-spot exactly. You rocked back moaning loudly and crying out as he pulled away suddenly. “THEO!!” you kicked your feet, “almost…i almost!”

He chuckled, “I know-we are not done,” he lifted your ass back up into the air a small sob escaped you as he ran his fingers along your folds and licked them clean. “What number were we at baby?” He asked the whip coming back up against your cunt. You jolted back into it, the tips again licking your clit exquisitely.

“F-five?!” He hummed and brought it against your cunt again, “six!” God you were close! You whined in disappointment as it came across your ass, “s-seven!” You squeaked as he brought it down in earnest tears springing to your eyes “EIGHT!”

You squirmed as his lips and tongue traveled along the reddened marks on your ass easing the sting, he reached in front of you, between your legs and pushed in two fingers. Another swat across your ass, “N-NI-NINE!” you gasped riding his hand. “S-so close!” You gasped, again he pulled away making you sob. The final one he brought down your ass, “TEN!” you called as he pulled your hips back and pushed into you slowly.

You moaned as he pulled out and slowly moved back in, your pussy throbbing around his dick. You writhed beneath him pushing your hips back into his. Theo smiled before he buried himself deep inside you. His hips slapping into your sore and sensitive skin causing pleasure to ripple through you with each thrust.

You cried out as he ran his fingers over your clit, circling once, twice and you cried out remembering to scream into the mattress even as the intense pleasure blinded you and you fell to the bed in a boneless heap.

Theo grunted, burying himself in you in earnest as you cried out. Your orgasm tightening your pussy around him, he fucked up into you with a groan. Theo pumped into you a few more times, “so fucking tight, good girl! Fuuuuccckkk!” His hips snapped forwards once more as he came deep inside, you could feel his seed spurting inside of you as he gripped you in his hands so tight you knew your hips would sport bruises in the shape of his fingers.

He fell over your boneless figure holding himself up off you on wavering arms. He waited till he softened and slowly pulled out before leaving you on the bed for a moment. You whimpered as a damp towel was draped over your ass, fingers massaging gently along the back of your thighs.

“Theo,” you mewled.

He reached up and you were released from the cuffs, wrists red from you pulling on it relentlessly. “Tsk, baby…” He kissed your wrists, his eyes locking on your sleepy gaze, “you okay?”

You smirked tugging on his hair till he laid next to you. “I am so good baby,” you sighed laying your head on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat lulling you into sleep.


End file.
